1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video display system and more particularly to such a system which includes a flat panel of X-Y matrix type and an improved signal storing and read-out means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, video display systems utilizing a flat panel of X-Y matrix type have become the object of considerable interest for television signal reproducing apparatus.
In such systems, different kinds of flat panels, such as, gas discharge panels, liquid crystal panels, electroluminescent panels and the like have been used, and extensive research has been conducted in respect to the flat panels and their driving circuits.
However, the video display systems of the prior art are usually complicated especially in their driving circuits.
In more detail, supposing that an X-Y matrix of a display panel is formed by 300 column lines and 300 row lines and an input signal is sampled and converted to a 4-bit digitally coded signal, the system is usually provided with 300 .times. 4 = 1200 memory devices for initially storing or writing the digitally coded signal and another 1200 memory devices for reading out the digitally coded signal. It will be apparent that a signal handling system for such a large number of memory devices is inevitably complicated and a very large number of signal distribution lines or leads are required in the memory devices and from the memory devices to the display panel to make the whole system complicated and big in size.